cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkfall
Category: Cyber Nations Category: Alliances category:Black team alliances The Darkfall Alliance Charter Section I: Preamble The nations of the Darkfall alliance have formed together with the sole purpose of the advancement of our sovereign nations during the extended wait for the release of Darkfall Online (beta). Section II: Admission, Secession, & Expulsion Admission Any candidate wishing to join the Darkfall alliance must meet the following requirements: a. The candidate cannot be a member of another alliance nor can the candidate be seeking membership to any other alliance. b. The candidate cannot be considered an enemy of the Darkfall Alliance. c. The candidate cannot be involved in any current wars or conflicts. d. The candidate should apply at the Darkfall Forums Secession a. Any member seeking secession may do so peacefully by contacting the Domestic Affair’s Ministry and submitting a request of resignation. b. A member seeking secession has 48 hours to remove themselves from the alliance. Failure to remove alliance affiliation may results in alliance sanctioned attacks. Expulsion a. Should any member directly violate any Section of this charter they will be eligible for disciplinary actions to be determined by Darkfall’s Leaders. Terms of expulsion may be violent or non-violent and will be determined on a case by case basis. b. An expulsed member has 48 hours to remove themselves from the alliance. Failure to remove alliance affiliation may result in alliance sanctioned attacks. c. An expulsed member may appeal their expulsion through the Domestic Affair’s Ministry. Section III: Core Government and Leadership Leader Oversees the day-to-day operations of the Darkfall alliance. May set the goals and direction of the Darkfall alliance. May assist with ministry duties. Co-Leader Helps the Leader oversee the day-to-day operations of the Darkfall alliance. May assist with Leadership duties. Councilors Oversees the actions and policies of three ministers of the Darkfall alliance. Foreign Minister Manages day to day foreign affairs. Appoints the Deputy Foreign Minister and the Chief of Diplomatic Staff. May assist with other ministry duties in their absence. War Minister Manages day to day military affairs (offensive and defensive). Appoints the Deputy War Minister and War Officers. May assist with other ministry duties in their absence. Home Minister Manages day to day internal affairs. Appoints the Director of Aid and the Director of Recruitment. May assist with other ministry duties in their absence. Section IV: War Offensive Wars a. The Darkfall alliance recognizes the right of member nations to declare war on unaligned nations without the permission (unsanctioned) of the War or Foreign Minister. b. Member nations conducting unsanctioned attacks on unaligned nations are responsible for their own actions and the Darkfall Alliance is not required to provide aid in these actions. c. Member nations may not attack any aligned nations without prior authorization from the War or Foreign Minister. d. Unsanctioned attacks on an aligned nation are grounds for expulsion. Defensive Wars The Darkfall Alliance will make every effort possible (both militarily, financially, and diplomatically) to aide a member nation engaged in a war initiated by a foreign entity.